


Not Just a Dream

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams can be dangerous... but oh so sweet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a Dream

The heir to the throne of Iacon did not show sorrow openly. 

Optimus kept that thought firmly in processor, squaring his slim shoulders under the veil. No one could see anything of him, not even his colors, so they would all be looking at his posture as he walked down the hall he could as yet roam. 

He refused to dress in anything but the mourning veils, for there was no joy in the union to be. He would not give Alpha Trion any satisfaction other than what was forced from him! The mech had kidnapped him, had used him as a black mail chip and now he was to _happily_ bond him. 

Happily… 

To distract himself from the veiled looks and the very place he was held a prisoner in, he thought of his sire, Ultra Magnus of Iacon. It was a bitter sweet memory considering that their last conversation had been about possible alliance bonding. 

There had been Prince Tracks of Altar, Count Mirage from Protihex… Crown Prince Prowl of Helix. Even the Warlord of Kaon had been brought up.

Optimus shivered a little at the last thought. He had seen that mech once, the ruler of Kaon… big, giant… imposing and powerful. Then he had been the scariest mech he had ever seen and when his sire asked him to consider him, he had said no. 

Now he almost wished he had said yes. No! Not almost… He would far rather loose himself to the warlord than to Alpha Trion, who cared for nothing other than power and had a harem that he took pleasure from without giving anything back. 

He had met them of course, the other mates. They were listless, without hope… without happiness. They were not even allowed to touch each other! Bedecked in jewels and rich fabrics on the outside, sparks slowly dying inside them. 

Soon enough he would be among them. 

He held back the huff and the slumping of his shoulders till the doors of his luxurious prison cell had closed behind him. 

For a moment he just stood there, then he ripped off the expensive veils and fabrics, nor really caring if he destroyed some of them. He did not want anything of Alpha Trion’s to touch him!

Walking though the greeting chamber to his guest berth he kept well away from the large glassless window and threw himself on the berth. Maybe… maybe if he imagined someone else when Alpha Trion… consummated… it.

“Lights out,”

But who?

The crown prince pondered the question until his chassis demanded recharge, and the one firmly in his processor then was the dark and dangerous warlord he had so foolishly feared…

* * *

The window had turned dark a few joor ago, the guard posted under it was finally nodding away towards a deep recharge cycle. 

And this was Alpha Trion’s greatest treasure? His next mate to be? The untouched jewel of Iacon… what great care he took that the little thing remained untouched!

Megatron sneered silently, finally putting away the blade he had been sharpening while he waited. 

Alpha Trion was a dangerous enemy, a mech who had bound countless cities to him by mating sons of the leaders. An insidious blight upon Cybertron who was getting to be far too powerful. If he succeeded in mating this one too… the gates to Kaon would be wide open. 

His conquering was slow, methodical, and toxic. Unraveling from within what had stood fast for eons. He did not level a city to the ground, he left their own councils in place… but it was only empty shells and dolls. With Iacon he would have roughly one third of Cybertron in his fold… it would give him enough power to cow the smaller cities into obeying him.

It would give him an army large enough to level any city that did not cower before him. 

But if he had no mate to tie him to Iacon, Ultra Magnus could break loose. For Iacon had not broken like other cities had. Alpha Trion had had to kidnap the king’s first son. And he would have to force the little thing to spark mate him…

One death would save millions. 

Ultra Magnus had not been too proud to show his spark break, but the suggestion had come from him. And Megatron had sworn that it would be by his own hands, less would not do. Even if he was caught, Kaon would stand strong!

But there was no chance of his being caught, for no one thought that anyone would be bothered to kill the crown prince, did they.

Alpha Trion was guarded like he was the treasure chamber, untouchable and unreachable, but his harem and his mate to be was laughably easy to reach.

One offline guard, not dead, scaling the thick old wall and then getting inside though the big glassless window…

* * *

“Mmm… N-no… Megatron…” Optimus tried to push his shadow lover away, he could not see the mech clearly but he knew who he was. Big, strong and dark… And here in the dream he did not hesitate to use the name he dared not even think when he was online. 

Here the mech did not seem nearly as scary, though he was certainly still commanding! There was no doubt about what he wanted either, his big hands easily parting the young prince’s thighs, large shadowed helmet lowering to their apex. 

He could not see the glossa but he felt it, a trail of fire on his closed panel. He writhed and squirmed, tying to get away, but all that did was get him tangled in the silken berth sheets… and then the warlord flipped him over onto his stomach plating, a dark growl making him whimper helplessly.

Nightmare, dream… wish, hope or something else.

* * *

“Megatron…” 

That was what greeted him in the room of the mech he was going to kill. For a moment he thought the little thing was online, but then he turned over on the berth, sheets tangled helplessly around his peds, pert aft moving up and down in a slow, slow tease of a thrust. 

“Ngh… n-no…” another silent pede step closer and he could scent what he was seeing, glistening fragrant lubricant escaping a still closed panel. Another, and even the dim light of stars and his red optics combined was enough for him to truly see the young Crown prince of Iacon for the first time. 

It was enough to stop anyone’s spark pulsing. 

Writhing on the berth, moaning his name, was the most beautiful mech he had ever laid optics upon. The colors were dulled by the lack of light but he saw red and blue, creamy white and shining silver beside light swallowing black. 

He saw a beautifully crafted face with full kissable dermas framed by a smoothly sculpted helmet, broad shoulders that somehow seemed slim… a torso that tapered down to an impossibly narrow waist and a full pert aft. And then the legs began. 

Those legs… 

Megatron did not understand why there were no songs about legs like that. Creamy white, slim… forever long. Even the pedes were gorgeous! 

And this was just the back of him. 

How could he kill this? How could he take this vision of perfection from the world! 

“No, Megatron mmm… d-don’t!” blue hands spasmed against the handfuls of berth covering they clenched about. And a quiet snick almost went unheard… would have if not for the increase of scent. 

It was too much of an invitation. 

Megatron did not hesitate in taking it, joining the crown prince on the luxurious berth. He helped him lift his hips higher and eagerly slipped his glossa into the bared, soaking valve. 

The taste was as divine as the rest of him, tangy and warm. Whimpers spurred Megatron on, to delve deeper, find more nodes… to reach between the berth and the mech and caress the eagerly erect spike. 

The whimper grew in volume and frequency until a true moan broke free just as the valve finally clenched around his glossa. More lubricant was released and he pulled away enough to let go of the swell of one hip with his unoccupied hand and use it instead to push a finger inside the welcoming slick warmth. 

It was dangerous to lose himself in the young prince, but he would have loved nothing better. As it was he could give him an overload… and then figure out how to get the mech out of here alive and well. 

No, he was not killing him. But, with his sire’s permission, he was going to court him. Kaon and Iacon could stand a closer relationship…

“Uhh… M-megatron…” another moan, another breathless stuttering of his name… the prince was surprisingly enough a silent enjoyer. Or perhaps it was because he was still out. It would be a further delight if he was vocal, but not a necessary one, the moans and whimpers were intoxicating enough all on their own. 

“Ooo… mmmhm,” the clenches were coming faster, now that the prince had started down the road to overload he seemed to be in a hurry. That was good, he could not let this take too long yet…

* * *

His shadowy dream lover did not stop no matter how he pleaded, but even he could hear that his pleads grew weak as the pleasure rose to swamp him. Glossa then fingering… these were things he barely knew about! How could he dream like this… why did it feels so good, so real.

Why did he have to dream like this, about a loving touch and someone near worshiping his chassis when he was just orns away from as loveless an existence as any mech could ever have?

It was not fair!

But he would take the dream, it was at least something to thinking back on, if he was allowed that by his mate-to-be. 

And he took it. He took all of it and let it take him. Like a great wave made entirely of all the best things in life, the euphoria of being drunk… like pure life. 

Pleasure… overload. 

And he briefly woke, hazy blue optics locking on red.

“No, little prince, it is better if you recharge though this…” that voice? Th… tha…

* * *

Lifting the slim chassis was not really difficult, the problem was that he needed his arms. But it was only a problem if one let it be, the berth sheets would make a perfectly adequate carry sling. 

He judged right, and as he had determined on the way in there was not much in the way of security when it was not about directly guarding Alpha Trion. He did have to knock out a few more guards, even kill one or two. But it was a small price to pay to get the crown prince out alive and well. 

It was indeed a small price. 

Ultra Magnus would have gladly given him the hammer of Iacon then and there when he got his Creation back, instead of news of a death. That all he wanted for now was the right to court… well, the king was not opposed to that. Never had been.

* * *

“How much was actually a dream,” Optimus asked the question in a rush. It had plagued him for the past seven groons of courting. He would not say he was at ease with Megatron now… but at least he did not stare at him like a petrorabbit caught in a head light. 

“Ah well, you started without me,” an infuriating none answer, Megatron was fond of those! But he implied heavily… very heavily. 

“And you enjoyed it,” he bit his lower derma, looking at his hands trying to will them to stop twisting together. It was true, he had enjoyed the dream… he still enjoyed it. 

He had been terrified at first, knowing that the warlord had saved him, that he wanted to court him. That he must have… have at least seen and heard him. It had taken some time to realize that the mech had done more than see and hear. 

“You took advantage!” he tied to summon anger, he had been angry at one point but… 

“I did, I don’t regret that,” anger sparked and died just as fast, it was hard to keep anger going when you were being kissed senseless. Being devoured by a far too skilled set of dermas and glossa. 

“I did not do that, which I have been regretting ever since… your dermas have featured in no few of _my_ dreams since I rescued you.”

“Uh…” it took Optimus a little longer to gather his wits after the kiss and even then he was not sure what to think of this.

“Optimus, little Prince… I am not toying with you, I am not courting you because I did something that was… highly inappropriate to you without consent. I want you, all of you… I don’t even care that Iacon is a part of the deal; if your sire decided to instead give it to your brother I would feel no sorrow. Do you understand?” did he? Did he understand, was he ready to believe that the mighty, dangerous warlord of Kaon wanted a… a _love_ match with him?

“I… understand.”

“But you do not believe… let me convince you? Let me truly court you! Yes, I know very well that you have merely been humoring me, little prince,” the smile was almost as lethal as the kiss. And the assumption… very, very true. 

“And if I let you… then what?” because he would be all too easily convinced, he did not want it to be so but it was the simple truth. Once he had stopped fearing… yes. 

“Then I court you, and if you agree I will bond you.” He stared… thought, something! That was not really what he had thought Megatron would say. Usually you courted to… find out if you were compatible in at least some ways. It sounded like Megatron knew for a fact that they were…

He looked away, or tried to. Megatron would not let him. 

“I will… let you…” he halted, faltered, “but I can not promise you anything…” 

“That is enough for me!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Made for [Not Just a Dream](http://xobit.deviantart.com/art/Not-Just-a-Dream-307950423?q=gallery%3Axobit%2F38590203&qo=1#/d4r6u2g)
> 
> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
